brofistiofandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Hide and Seek
thumb|Картинка режима HnS на главной странице игры Основная информация о режиме Hide and Seek (HnS, HaS, прятки) - режим пряток в Brofist.io. Игроки разделяются на две группы, одна из которых прячется, а вторая - ищет. Появился в Brofist.io летом 2017 года как победивший в голосовании режим. Первый режим, выбранный по голосованию в комьюнити, второй по счету добавления. Рабочие виджеты: Спавн, спавн в игровой зоне Рабочие эффекты: Нычка Геймплей Виджеты thumb|400pxСпавн является точкой появления игроков в момент присоединения к серверу. Спавн в игровой зоне служит точкой появления игроков в игровой зоне в момент начала времени прятания для хайдеров и начала времени поиска для сикеров. Командное различие в геймплее В игре присутствуют три игровых команды - Seekers (искатели), Hiders (прячущиеся) и Tagged '(пойманные). В сообществе они называются сикерами, хайдерами и помеченными. Задача сикеров - поймать всех хайдеров, задача хайдеров - не быть пойманными, помеченные наблюдают за игрой и могут влиять на геймплей путем выдачи одной из команд расположения членов второй. В процессе игры присутствуют догонялки, если хайдер намерен спастись от сикера. Если какой-либо игрок зайдет на сервер в момент времени поиска, он получает скин помеченного и считается пойманным игроком. Если какой-либо игрок зайдет на сервер в момент времени прятания, он определяется в хайдеры. Системные скины и их применение в режиме Hide and Seek thumb|141px|Окно расположения ближайшего сикера появляется только у игроков из команды Hiders во время поиска.Скины членов команды Seekers на время нахождения в команде сикеров меняется на seeker.png. Помеченный игрок меняет скин на tagged.png. При смене карты скины игроков возвращаются в исходное состояние. Сообщения сервера и таймер Единая панель сообщений сервера и таймера карты находится вверху игрового экрана в момент игры. *'Waiting for more players to join - сообщение, остающееся в панели сообщений сервера, пока на сервере не будет как минимум 2 игрока. *'Choosing seeker in' - сообщение сервера, уведомляющее, сколько времени осталось до завершения определения игроков по командам и начала времени прятания. *'Time left to hide' - сообщение сервера, уведомляющее игроков о времени до спавна сикеров в игровой зоне. *'Time left to find' - сообщение сервера, уведомляющее, сколько времени осталось до окончания поиска. *'Hiders won' - серверное сообщение после завершения раунда, указывающее на победу команды Hiders. *'Seekers won' - серверное сообщение после завершения раунда, указывающее на победу команды Seekers. Ловля прячущихся Помечение возможно только сикером хайдера во время поиска в момент его касания и заключает собой смену скина пойманного хайдера на tagged.png. Игровые события Если на сервере один игрок: Игрок ждет, пока к серверу не присоединится минимум еще один. Если на сервере два игрока или более: thumb|400px|Таблица, показывающая зависимость количества сикеров, хайдеров, время поиска и прятания от количества игроков на сервере. В данный момент по части сикеров и хайдеров недействительна - сикеров всегда 1\4 от общего количества игроков на сервере, а хайдеров - 3\4.Игроки, появляясь в зоне ожидания, ждут 20 секунд, пока игра выбирает, кто в какую команду будет определен. Затем игроки из команды Hiders спавнятся в игровой зоне. Seekers ждут завершения времени прятания в Waiting Room. После команда Seekers спавнится в игровой зоне. Раунд завершается при победе одной из команд. В случае Seekers он завершается, когда каждый Hider пойман. В случае Hiders, когда по истечению игрового времени на карту остается хотя бы один непомеченный Hider. При завершении раунда все игроки возвращаются в комнату ожидания и ждут 20 секунд. Карта меняется. Афк кик В игре предусмотрен афк кик, благодаря которому афк игроки кикаются сервером. По истечению определенного времени на экране показывается окошко "Are you here?" в целях уведомления о дальнейшем кике с сервера при неактивности. Нажав на "Yes" в окошке или любую кнопку клавиатуры, можно подтвердить нахождение на сервере, и счетчик афк начнет сначала. Особенности скорости движения сикеров по горизонтали Сикеры двигаются по горизонтали быстрее, чем другие игроки. Скорость игрока, не являющегося сикером - 3, а сикера - 3,5. На ровной поверхности при отсутствии нычек, обходных путей и прыжков через голову, сикер быстро догонит хайдера. Счетчик хайдеров Во время поиска игроки каждой команды видят количество непомеченных хайдеров в правом верхнем углу игрового экрана (Hiders count). Если оно доходит до 0, сикеры выигрывают. Тактика игры за сикера *До появления в игровой зоне лучше договориться с тиммейтами-сикерами, кто каким путем идет. Один из сикеров должен идти наиболее популярным путем до наиболее сложнодоступного места, с которого удачно сбежать. *Если вы знаете карту полностью и хорошо играете, поставьте себя на место хайдера "куда бы я спрятался, будь я хайдером". *Изучите их повадки, навык и привычки игроков, с которыми играете. Например, если один игрок всегда прячется в одну нычку, высока вероятность, что при игре за сикера вы его в ней отыщете. *Не оставляйте "лазеек", не позволяйте игрокам-хайдерам обойти вас. Ваш путь должен проходить так, чтобы никто не смог незаметно проскочить мимо вас и уйти туда, где вы уже были. Будьте на шаг впереди, исходя из двух предыдущих пунктов. *При появлении в игровой зоне желательно проверять экран на наличие хайдеров. *По пути, заранее запланированному, который вероятнее всего позволит вам поймать наибольшее количество хайдеров, желательно отвлекаться на небольшие группы хайдеров, если они попадутся вам. *Если ваш тиммейт-сикер бежит в сторону определенного хайдера или их группы, лучше доверить ему ловлю, это сэкономит время поиска и позволит вам поймать больше хайдеров и проверить больше нычек. *Желательно много прыгать. Старайтесь предсказать движение хайдера, которого вы решили пометить, если он начинает двигаться. Не давайте ему прыгать через голову, но и не позволяйте проходить под вами в момент прыжка. *Быстро проверяйте нычки мышкой на наличие игроков в ней. Это сэкономит вам время, чтобы не соваться в пустые нычки. Когда вы наведете мышкой на любого игрока, курсор сменится на руку. *Используйте чат, чтобы оказать воздействие на хайдеров, сбить их игровую концентрацию. Можно как провокацией, так и нажатием на определенные триггеры, если вы их знаете, но попробовать стоит. "Задетые" хайдеры играют хуже. *'Смотрите новые видео о Brofist.io'. Качество можете не брать в оборот. Используйте ролики о Брофист.ио для получения новых данных о багах, коротких путях и сокращениях. Вбивайте на YouTube в строку поиска brofist.io и фильтруйте запрос по дате загрузки. Тактика игры за хайдера *Выбирайте пути, по которым добраться до цели сложнее всего, желательно с наличием нычек, о существовании которых начинающий игрок не знает, либо самые незаметные нетупиковые нычки, куда сикеры обычно не идут. *Приготовьте наиболее эффективный путь для отступления заранее. *Умейте быстро менять план и пути в процессе игры на случай высокой вероятности быть пойманным сикеров в случае продолжения отступления пути. *Делайте "круги" в случае отступления, возвращаясь к сложнодоступной нычке с путем отступления, либо идите иным путем, чтобы сикеру было сложно вас догнать. *При повторении карты в случае повторной игры на ней за хайдера идите иным путем, отличным от использованного, который подпадает под первый пункт, равно как и использованный. *Меняйте аккаунты или играйте с гостя. Ваши повадки, навык и привычки могут быть использованы вам не на пользу. *Если сикер догнал вас и не прыгает, совершите прыжок через его голову и бегите в противоположную сторону. Если сикер прыгает, пройдите под ним. Анализируйте его движения и не дайте поймать себя. *Используйте чат, чтобы оказать воздействие на сикеров, сбить их игровую концентрацию. Можно как провокацией, так и нажатием на определенные триггеры, если вы их знаете, но попробовать стоит. "Задетые" сикеры играют хуже. *'Смотрите новые видео о Brofist.io'. Качество можете не брать в оборот. Используйте ролики о Брофист.ио для получения новых данных о багах, коротких путях и сокращениях. Вбивайте на YouTube в строку поиска brofist.io и фильтруйте запрос по дате загрузки. Кик по голосованию Игрой предусмотрен и кик по голосованию. Читеров, мешающих прохождению, а также особенно доставучих геймплей-троллей принято кикать, нажимая на игрока. Для кика необходимо 4 голоса от разных игроков сервера. История режима Hide and Seek в 2017 thumb|Ранняя картинка режима Hide and Seek. Заменена в 2017 году в момент кардинального изменения режима.После завершения первого голосования на режим было решено добавить победивший режим в игре, и им стал Hide and Seek. Вначале в игре была одна карта с двумя игровыми зонами и одной зоной ожидания. Сикеры имели синий ник, а не скин, а по вертикальным краям нычек можно было прыгать. Горизонтальная фиксация мешала читерам телепортироваться или ускоряться (не считая использование Cheat Engine) по горизонтали. Время поиска изначально при добавлении режима равнялось 2 минутам, а время выбора сикера - 15 секундам. Позднее их обновили до 3 минут и 20 секунд соответственно. В дальнейших обновлениях режима изменился алгоритм распределения по командам, и в силу вступило показанное на таблице выше. Появилось окно, показывающее расположение ближайшего сикера. Пойманные игроки перестали телепортироваться в Waiting Room и в дальнейшем стали играть роль зрителей. Был исправлен баг, при котором пойманный не восстанавливал изначальный скин в дальнейшем. Затем произошло кардинальное изменение Hide and Seek. Ранняя карта была удалена и заменена на новую, известную как "Pyramid of Giza by OSA", в дальнейшем переименованную в "Egypt by OSA". Сикеры получили синий скин вместо синего ника в качестве отличительной черты. Зашедшие на сервер больше не оставались в Waiting Room в ожидании окончания раунда, а переносились на карту, изменился алгоритм отбора сикеров на 1\4 от находящихся на сервере игроков. Карту нерфил OSA с ранними модераторами, избавляясь от багов. Hide and Seek в 2018 В 2018 году режим Hide and Seek получил новое меню и начал наполняться картами. Почти все карты в режиме созданы Zero. Был исправлен баг с отсутствием пометки зашедшего на сервер игрока. Hide and Seek в 2019 Режим продолжает наполняться картами. Не замечено иных изменений режима. Создание карт на режим Картой на HnS считается любая карта, имеющая зону ожидания и игровую зону, нычки в игровой зоне. Зоной ожидания в основном является закрытое место, где игроки находятся до и после прятания и поиска. Иногда зона ожидания является открытой (Green and Black by Zero). Игровая зона содержит места для прятания и иногда паркура, если необходимо догонять или убегать. Зона ожидания также может их содержать, но не обязательно. Создание игроками карт на прятки стало возможным с 10 апреля 2018 года. Принимаются в игру по желанию модераторов только те карты Hide and Seek, которые соответствуют критериям: *'Смотрибельность.' *'Тематическая карта'. Карта должна иметь определенную тематику и дизайн, отличающийся от классического. *'Комната ожидания (Waiting room),' желательно закрытая. *'Спавн в игровой зоне.' *Относительный баланс сложности в геймплее для сикеров и хайдеров. *Отсутствие критических багов и тупиковых зон. Серверы Режим имеет 2 категории серверов, русские и английские, для разделения сообщества в целях удобства. Максимум на одном сервере могут находиться 20 игроков. По умолчанию игрока кидает на наиболее полный русский сервер, не занятый полностью, но можно выбрать сервер вручную, нажав на Rooms. Серверы ru: 1-6 Frankfurt. Серверы en: 1-3 Georgia. Известные баги и уязвимости *Сюда попадают баги, связанные с клиентской или серверной частью игры, имеющие отношение к режиму Hide and Seek, затрудняющие, мешающие или помогающие прохождению либо использованию определенных предусмотренных игрой функций, ошибки в отображении игроков, элементов карты, игровых панелей, серверов и.т.д., иные сбои и ошибки в алгоритмах событий серверов HnS; важные уязвимости, использование которых может навредить в процессе игры. *Сюда не попадают баги или уязвимости, встречающиеся в maps editor и иных режимах. Если какой-то баг или уязвимость действует и в режиме Hide and Seek, но его нет в иных режимах и редакторе карт - записываем сюда. Если баг или уязвимость действует не только в режиме HnS, записываем сюда. Примеры: **'После переключения вкладки и возвращения на страницу игры происходит ускорение игрока.' Баг игровой физики, исправлен, к HnS имеет косвенное отношение. **'Ускорение игрока со спидхаком на Cheat Engine.' Баг игровой физики, исправлен, к HnS имеет косвенное отношение. *Сюда попадают читы на mode, gp, ply и plyer, поскольку фиксить их разработчику приходится отдельно в каждом режиме. Своего рода исключение из правила выше. Неисправленные *'Хайдер спавнится в Waiting Room' и остается в зоне ожидания до окончания раунда. *'Игровой персонаж, прыгнувший вверх и переключивший вкладку, при возврате на страницу', с которой он играет в Hide and Seek,' совершает рывок вниз сквозь препятствия'. Исправленные *'Скин Tagged' остается на игроке после первого помечения. *Игровой персонаж, зашедший на сервер во время поиска, не помечен. *Читы на mode, gp, ply, plyer. Категория:Режимы Категория:Основные страницы Brofist.io